warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
AmuletClan
AmuletClan is a Clan in which cats can cast spells and voodoo using amulets that they wear on necklaces. Their habitat is in the woods, with high canopies. It's pretty much full of redwoods, which means that since they can't really climb the trees, you can count that skill out. In other words, they are great at swimming and dodging attacks, depending on the opponent. The Clan is co-owned by Hollystar1 and Troutiee. To join, leave a message on the talkpage. Plot Mysticstar appointed Shred as her deputy, but was it really the right choice? Meanwhile, Shred is already plotting her downfall. Rules Will be added. Types of Amulets Pyro/Cryo - These amulets enable the cat to cast fire and ice spells. Nature - These amulets allow nature and earth-based spells Ocean - These cats can cast spells relating to any water type Shadow - These cats can cast a wide variety of shadow/darkness magic. Thought of as darker magic types Healing - These stones cat be used for healing, luck, and fortune All-around - These cats can cast weaker versions of all of the amulets, as well as a few of their own. Mage - Rarest amulet of all, it allows for any type of magic thought of. Battle - These cats can cast power, strength, battle, and physical spells Wind - These cats can cast any air or weather related spells Light - Light cats can cast love, light, and illusion spells. Blood - A dark magic, these cats can cast evil, dark spells, and some shadow spells Allegiances Leader - Mysticstar - Beautiful, intelligent, calm, peaceful, dignified, mysterios, thoughtful, secretive, gentle, soft-spoken gray tabby she-cat with wise, far-off, soft lavender eyes. Dislikes conflict, and tries to avoid it at all costs. Is a fairly good peace-maker and communicator, and tries to negotiate rather than fight, but will resort to violence if needed. Amulet: Moonstone, Mage (Holly) Deputy - Shred - A gray tom with white "shreds" in his pelt, and glowing, serious, stern eyes, one green and one yellow. He has a couple nicks in his ears, and a spiky, fluffy tail. His personality is pretty much badass, and he is secretly plotting to take down Mysticstar. Amulet: Garnet, Pryo/Cryo (Troutie) Apprentice; Ebonypaw Warriors - Silverberry - Nurturing, pretty, motherly, wishful, mature, composed, neat, orderly, organized silver she-cat with black leopard spots and searching, warm, striking pale blue eyes. Amulet: Ruby, Light (Holly) Topazstep - Bright, impulsive, fiery, temperamental, young, sensitive, critical, picky, needy, sharp-tongued gold she-cat with bubbly amber eyes. Amulet: Topaz, Light (Holly) Blackshadow - Aggressive, fierce, vicious, huge, muscular, looming, loyal, tough, massive smoky-black tom with sharp red eyes. Amulet: Red Bloodstone, Blood (Holly) Frostyfeather - Loyal, courageous, bold, brave, swift, somewhat cold, protective, curious white tom with black tipped ears, tail, and nose. Has clear, fearless, pale silvery blue eyes. Amulet: Quartz, Pyro/Cryo (Holly) Battlepelt - Handsome, agressive, cunning, wily, proud, protective, quick-to-anger, hostile, fierce, battlescarred brown tom with dangerous, yellow-green eyes. Amulet - Peridot, Battle (Holly) Apprentice; Hollypaw Insomniac - A dark gray tom with crimson red eyes. Amulet - Jasper, Shadow (Troutie) Berrywhisker - A shy, sweet cream she-cat with green eyes. Amulet - Diopside, Healing (Troutie) Apprentice; Creampaw Whisperheart - Soft-spoken, somewhat feminine, quiet, fluffy, sweet-natured, helpful, pale silver and white tom with pale amber eyes. Darklily and Thistletail's mate. Amulet: Tourmaline, All-Around. (Luna) Darklily - Ambitious, determined, short-haired, sleek, nimble, quick, intelligent, black and dark gray she-cat with unusual violet eyes. Born a tom. Whisperheart and Thistletail's mate. Amulet: Amethyst, Pyro/Cryo. (Luna) Apprentice; Mosspaw Wolfheart-- silvery gray she-cat with one black paw, piercing green eyes. Strong, independent, very beautiful. Great hunter, very loyal and helpful, obeys command, doesn't break the warrior code, unless it is for a good reason. Will never betray her clan. Very energetic and stubborn, but independent. Bold and brave, with a body built like a Tom. Amulet: Citrine with forest green topaz, Forest (Icey) Starshine- A beautiful white and gray she-cat with peircing icy blue eyes. She is kind, and always loyal to her Clan. She is protective of her Clan and family. (Starshine) Laura - Sleek, stealthy, sassy, protective, loyal, glossy-furred grey and black she-cat with striking, bright, lime green eyes. Amulet: Shadow and Cryo (Flame) Apprentices - Creampaw - Pretty, attractive, seductive, slightly vain, cynnical, judgey, spoiled, snobby, silky, soft, glossy pearly-white colored she-cat with shining gold eyes. Amulet: Pearl, Ocean (Holly) Ebonypaw - Beautiful, graceful, haughty, elegant, self-centered, proud, popular, critical, snobby, bratty black she-cat with a softer, more friendly and lovable side to her. Secretly a romantic, and seeks out her soul mate. Has icy blue eyes. Amulet: Spinel, Nature (Holly) Hollypaw - Calm, composed, very lady-like, beautiful, pretty, proud, brave she-cat with a fluffy black pelt and green eyes. Amulet - Chrysoprase, Shadow (Troutie) Mosspaw - Slightly cowardly in new situations, but quick to toughen up, fluffy, light gray tabby tom with scattered pale brown patches, and light green eyes. Amulet: Dioptase, Nature. (Luna) Queens - Heronflight - A sweet, motherly, nurturing, kind, loving she-cat with a cream-tabby pelt and lavender eyes. Amulet - Diamond, Healing (Troutie) Thistletail - Very fluffy, to the point of being spiky-furred, kind, gentle, somewhat quiet, blue-gray and white tabby cat with a very fluffy, spiky-furred tail, and light blue eyes. Expecting Whisperheart and Darklily's kits. Amulet: Cymophane, Ocean. (Luna) Kits - Oceankit - Striking, quick, speedy, clever, sneaky, humorous, mishchievious, orphaned river-blue she-kit with bright, sparkling aqua eyes. Amulet: Aquamarine, Ocean (Holly) Glitterkit - Pretty, sweet, ditzy, foolish, not very smart, agreeable, excitable, happy, adorable, fluffy, wispy, shiny, literally sparkling, glittering, shimmering white she-cat with glitter-like rainbow eyes, and a glittery rainbow tail-tip. Amulet: Mystic Topaz, Light Gustkit - A gentleman, kind, polite, quiet pale gray tom with fluffy fur and pale blue eyes. Amulet - Sapphire, Wind. Brother to Talonkit. (Troutie) Talonkit - Another gentleman, polite, curteous, controlled white tom with a black stripe on his chest. Amulet - Emerald, Wind. Brother to Gustkit. (Troutie) Elders - Shatteredthought - A rusty-looking, grimy, old, nasty-tempered, ragged-pelted tom with torn ears and a couple scars on his body. Amulet - Corundum, Battle (Troutie) Roleplay U"All cats old enough to cast magic, gather here beneath Mystic Rock." The call rang out across the camp, and, once everyone was settled, the gray tabby opened her mouth to continue. "I, Mysticstar, will now assign our apprentices to their mentors. Creampaw, step forward. Your powers are superb, I will say, but you must remember that your peers have much to share as well, if you give them a chance. Berrywhisker, step forward. Your gentle and kind actions to your fellow cats have gotton you far. We admire your respect for others. Pass this on to Creampaw." (BCish) Mysticstar waited until Berrywhisker had touched noses with Creampaw before saying, "Ebonypaw, step forward. Remember this phrase, Ebonypaw. 'You must give respect to earn respect.' You have a friendlier side to you, Ebonypaw. Think of others as highly as yourself. Shred, come forward. Your bravery and strength in battle, as well as your fierce protection of your clan, has led to your climb to the deputy position. Pass this on to your apprentice. (BCish) Shred stalked forward and touched noses with Ebonypaw, before taking his place at the base of Mystic Rock. And finally, Hollypaw." Mysticstar thought for a bit, then mewed, "Hollypaw, you are both brave and orderly. We admire this from you. In order to bring out a fiercer side of you, I will apprentice you to Battlepelt. Battlepelt, we admire your cunning ideas and ways, and your fierceness in battle, and your love for your clan. That is all I wish to say. Meeting dismissed." Mysticstar jumped down from her rock as cheers of, "Hollypaw! Ebonypaw! Creampaw!" Echoed around her. She flopped down into her nest and heaved a whispery sigh. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 02:33, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Berrywhisker smiled widely before nodding at Creampaw, mouthing the words, "You will do very well." .... Shred nodded blankly before flicking his tail, his fluffy spikes looking like they would shoot out like tiny harpoons at any moment as his green eyes burned with anticipation. I will begin training at midnight, yes yes. He got up from the base of Mystic Rock. named it after herself. Once I'm done with her it'll be named Shred Rock. He appeared in front of Ebonypaw, looming over her. He didn't look please as he stared into her eyes, his own dull with a tiny spark as he spoke his words. A small smirk grew. "We will train at midnight. No time to lose." He turned away, his tail swishing, ears flicking, as if to signal No questions asked. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 20:05, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Creampaw beamed. Of all the cats in the clan, she was lucky enough to get understanding, kind Berrywhisker. She could hardly wait to begin training! Ebonypaw watched him go. Shred's dark composure made her wonder, but she still was pleased for the deputy as her''mentor. She hoped she would make him proud. --"We might be hollow but we're brave" 20:29, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- ''I will continue planning her downfall when everyone else is asleep. Shred thought, sighing before laying under the base of Mystic Rock, watching over everyone-- and Ebonypaw. He narrowed his eyes and gave a nod, to make him see like a fellow deputy. He covered his nose and mouth with his spiky tail. Meanwhile, Berrywhisker mewed softly, "We'll train tomorrow afternoon~" Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 20:44, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ebonypaw padded to her den. It was already dusk. --"We might be hollow but we're brave" 21:19, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- The camp getting chilly, Shred scoffed at his thought, to make a fire. Oh well. He got up and piled a bunch of sticks together, slapping his paw gently in the center, creating a tiny ember that son would turn into a bonfire. He turned around, going to go sleep under the Mystic Rock, the shadows covering everything on his body except for the evillish green gaze he had. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 21:45, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip to midnight) (BCish) Ebonypaw awoke to a paw shaking her awake. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 21:59, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shred stood over her, blinking once. "Like I said, no time to waste. Let's go to the Trainwood Tree." He blankly stated, looking at the bright, full moon. "There we will learn some stuff. Dunno." Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 22:32, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Ebonypaw pulled herself to her paws, shaking the grogginess from her head, and followed Shred to the tree. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 22:54, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- As soon as they were there, Shred looked up the tree. "I've etched a map of the forest on this tree. We are going to study it, then I will leave you to follow the routes. I will go alongside you, and if you see the routes correctly, I will start the actual training." Shred grinned, and chuckled. He was oing to show that if she were going to be a warrior, she'd have to prove it. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 23:15, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ebonypaw nodded and scrutinized the map carefully. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 23:23, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Ready?" Shred grinned, looking at a bush in the distance. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 23:31, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ebonypaw nodded and started down the network of trails. - Later: Ebonypaw stopped in a clearing by a swift black river. "Is this right?" "We might be hollow but we're brave" 23:42, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "It shoul-" He stopped himself, thinking.....I could say this water is only for Mysticstar then give it to her, and BOOM, she dies.....haha...."It is correct, that water is only for the leader, though." Shred grinned, seemingly innocent. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 23:52, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ebonypaw turned to him. "Oh. Cool. Now....TRAININGGGGGGG" SHe squealed. (Holly here =-= She forgot her siggie.) ---- Shred chuckled evilly and said "Let's go back to the Trainwood Tree." He started to head back, the plots of Mysticstar's death cloduing over all other thoughts as he went onwards, chuckling like a maniac under his breath. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 00:29, November 19, 2014 (UTC) (I DON'T FORGET MY SIGGIE <3) ---- Ebonypaw padded faithfully after him. Once they got to the clearing, she smiled at him earnestly. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 00:43, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- Once they got there, Shred sat and looked at her, his tail tightly wrapping around his feet as he spoke. "We will learn how to hunt. It's a fine art." Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 00:58, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Okay!" She got into a hunter's crouch and waved her tail in the air. "Like this?" "We might be hollow but we're brave" 01:30, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Yes, but lower your tail to the ground, just make sure it doesn't touch. Especially in leaf-fall, it swishes the darned leaves around and chases everything away. Watch." Shred sighed, crouching instantly, his fluffy tail above the ground but well hidden by shrubs as he stalked closer to a giant leaf. His ears were pinned slightly, and his movements subtle. He stopped a few feet away from the leaf and pushed off with his hind legs very powerfully, grasping the leaf in his paws as his long, sharp claws--part of why they named him Shredder, or Shred for short--secured around it, puncturing it in multiple places. Shred swiftly bit the stem, imitating a neck before regaining composure with the leaf in his mouth, then spitting it out. "You try." He meowed lowly before stalking away to a log, which he would sit on as he witnessed her first try. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 19:53, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ebonypaw glanced at Shred with admiration, then lowered her tail like the example. She trained her eyes on the leaf, then lunged for it, her claws slapping it to the ground, and she sank her teeth into the stem, then sat up. "Likth thath?" "We might be hollow but we're brave" 22:07, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shred sighed. "Almost. Try not to rustle the leaves much, the objective is to keep hidden." He dipped his head. "Good try though, I guess." Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 22:45, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- (This dream is not supposed to mean anything later on; I just wanted Thistletail to have a night terror.) Thistletail tossed in their sleep. In their dream, a path was laid out before them, but no matter how fast Thistletail ran or how far they went, it never ended. But just in front of them, Whisperheart and Darklily were surrounded by shadowy cats. They were unable to fight back as the shadows crowded them, eventually killing them both. "NO!" they shouted in their dream, unable to wake up. Thistletail hadn't realized that they had shouted in reality as well. Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 23:25, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hollypaw awoke, looking around camp. "T-Thistletail? Whisperheart?? Darklily???" She mewed, scared. She wanted to help them. Getting up, she looked around for the three. "Are you alright!?" Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 01:07, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ---- Wolfheart streched and yawned, sunlight seeping into the den. G''ood day to hunt, she thought, she got up to join a patrol. Wolfheart stopped, her eyes watered, thinking of her mother and father,' "I will do what you asked, i promise," she whispered fiercly under her breath, a ball of fire burned bright in her heart. (Skip to patrol) Wolfheart crouched down and opened her mouth, mouse scent made her mouth water. A gray shaped was scuffling and the base of a tree. Wolfheart bunched her muscles and pounced, she bit the mouses neck and made the kill. "Nice kill, Wolfheart," a voice sounded from behind her. Icewolf13 (talk) ---- Hollypaw still wandered around, sniffing around for them. Shred snorted awake, smelling Holly's scent and sensing movement. He got up and padded outside of his den, seeing the wandering apprentice. "What are you doin'!? Go back to bed!" He growled, his tail swaying. Hol sighed and padded back to her den. Troutjaw"Does this mean I have 'hte bototy' disease, mama?" 01:30, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Wolfheart cleared her head. She wanted an apprentice so bad, but she knew the responsibility that came with it. Ahhggg, I need something to do! '' Wolfheart was itching to have something to do besides patrols. ''I can hand an apprentice! Why dont I have one?! ~~~~\ ''----'' Laura stretched, sun trickling through her pelt. She rose to her paws, pacing around camp boredly. Flamestar 22 21:33, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RP Category:RPG Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Clans owned by Holly